Full Moon Island
by Rafaperez
Summary: Cynthia, a 12 years old girl, startes her journey and after promising to help a little boy from his nightmare caused by Darkray in Canavale, goes to the Full Moon Island with her Gible and Piplup, where she met Lucian for the first time.


**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Resume:** Songfic. Cynthia, a 12 years old girl, startes her journey and after promising to help a little boy from his nightmare caused by Darkray in Canavale, goes to the Full Moon Island with her Gible and Piplup, where she met Lucian for the first time.

 **Full Moon Island**

 _Never mind, I'll find someone like you,_  
 _I wish nothing but the best for you, too,_  
 _Don't forget me, I beg,_  
 _I remember you said,_  
 _"Sometimes it lasts in love,_  
 _But sometimes it hurts instead,"_

 **Someone Like You-Adele**

 _Sinnoh, 10 years ago._

 _A little 12 years old girl was in Canavale City, Sinnoh, to visit the big library there. She had long and blond hair and grey eyes. The girl, Cynthia, was a new trainer from Celestic Town and loved Mythology and History. Besides her was a Gible._

 _She was going to read some books, when she saw a woman crying in front of a house and she walked toward her, worried._

 _"Excuse me, what happened?" The blond girl asked._

 _"Oh dear, is my son. He's sick." The woman replied, crying._

 _"Arceus… But why don't you take him to the hospital?"_

 _"He was affect by Darkay's nightmare. The only cure is in a distant Island. The Full Moon Island."_

 _"I'll help you." Cynthia decided._

 _Old friend, why are you so shy?  
It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the lie.  
_

 _"But it's dangerous, you're just a little girl." The woman replied concerned with the girl._

 _"It's ok, I'm a trainer. I'll go." Cynhia insisted, smiling._

 _Then the woman leaded Cynthia to a Sailor, her husband._

 _"I can take you to the Full Moon Island."_

 _Some hours later they reached the small island. There was a wood with many colorful flowers, but the Island looked quiet and desert._

 _"I'll be waiting here, be careful." The sailor said, stopping his boat._

 _"Alright."_

 _Cynthia and her Gible were walking in the wood and she used the map from her Poketech and discovered that she was near the place were she could find Cresselia. But then, some wild Staraptors appeared in the sky and started to attack them._

 _"Go Gible and Piplup! Piplup use mist and Gible, sandstorm!" Cynthia ordered._

 _Cynthia didn't want to hurt just distract them. But more and more Staraptors started to appear. They defeated her pokemons and when they were going to attack her, someone ordered:_

 _"Girafarig, use Sing!" Lucian ordered calmly._

 _Then, the boy went to Cynthia and her pokemons, holding them to protect them from the singing. The wild pokemons fell asleep and Cynthia, that was in Lucian's arm, opened her eyes and saw a boy of her age, with purple hair and blue glasses. He smiled gently to the girl, wiping some mud from her cheek._

 _"Are you okay?" The boy asked gently._

 _"Y-yes. Thanks for saving me." She replied, blushing._

 _She left his arms and rose, putting her pokemons into their pokeballs._

 _"What's your name?" She asked._

 _"I'm Lucian, a pokemon trainer. And you?"_

 _They held hands._

 _"I'm Cynthia, a trainer too. But what are you doing here?" She asked, curious._

 _"I heard about a powerful and Legendary Psych pokémon that lives here and I came to see it. I love psychic pokemons." He replied, smiling. "What about you?"_

 _"Woooh, I almost forgot! I need to find Cresselia's feather to cure a little boy." She said, serious._

 _"I'll help you."_

 _"Really? It can be dangerous." She adverted, but Lucian smiled:_

 _"I can't let a lady risk her life."_

 _They walked for some time in the green wood when Cynthia saw in her map the entered of the place where Cresselia should be._

 _"It's here."_

 _And then, in the small clearing with a lot of colorful flowers around, was a beautiful and mystic pokémon, pink, gold and lilac, with its head in the moon's shape._

 _"Cresselia…" They whispered together, surprised._

 _The legendary pokémon was scared with the humans and prepared to disappear, when Cynthia approached._

 _"Please, we don't want to hurt you, I just need one of your feathers to save a little boy. Please…" Cynthia pleaded._

 _Cresselia was shinning and then disappeared, leaving one silver feather behind. Cynthia then put the feather in her bag and looked at Lucian, smiling._

 _"Thanks again, if you hadn't save me, I wouldn't have found Cresselia and her feather. She's so beautiful, the pokemon."_

 _He smiled to her, taking her hands on his own._

 _"It's me who has to thank you, I could see the legendary pokemon, one of my biggest dreams. Now I have to go."_

 _"Me too. But we'll see each other in another time." She affirmed, confident._

 _She had a sweet smile on her face, before kissing his check._

 _"Definitely. Goodbye." He said, smiling._

 _"Bye."_

 _He kissed her blond hair and then disappeared in the wood. She felt her heart beat fast, seeing the boy going away, before she left too, to her own journey._

Present time.

Cynthia was sitting on a rock, in the Full Moon Island, thinking about the event that had happened 10 years ago. On her hands she had an ancient rock showing Mesprit, Uxie and Azelf's form. It was a precious relict from the Ruins of her city, which had been destroyed during the battles against the Team Galactic.

Now the blond woman was the Champion of the Elite 4, and was lost in thoughts.

The destroyed ruins, the battle against Cyrus, Palkia and Dialga and… Lucian. The boy she'd met 10 years ago and now was member of the Elite 4 too He could be the new Champion but he'd never challenged her again to try to be the champion. He was powerful and she knew that since he'd saved her life in the past. Of course she was very powerful too.

"One candy for your thoughts, Cynthia." Lucian asked gently.

The blond woman looked at the purple haired-man that was smiling, while walking toward her. Then he sat beside her, giving her a hello.

"Hi Lucian, what are you doing here?"

"I thought you'd be here, and I was right."

"Yeah." She murmured.

Lucian sighed, looking to the rock on her hands and then he held her hand tight.

"Cynthia, I can feel that you've been a little melancholy since the battle at the Sky Pillar." He said, concerned.

"Many things to think, Lucian." Was all she managed to say.

She looked up, seeing the green greenery with red, yellow and white flowers and Lucian leaned her head over his shoulder, kissing her head and she asked intrigued:

"You always know how I'm feeling. Why?" _,_

"Because I care about you in the same way that you care for me."

Both stared at each other, remembering the first time they'd kissed, so young, when they had been competing to become member of the Elite 4, but decided to be just friends and then, Lucian had gotten engaged, but the woman had broken up with him some weeks ago, because of his proximity to Cynthia and his tight schedule.

"You're right." She said smiling and sparkles flew between them.

So Cynthia kissed him quickly and when they broke the kiss, they stared at each other and she messed his hair softly.

"All the ruins have been rebuilt again. Don't worry, you've been doing a good job. You're wonderful." He said after a moment, feeling a pain in his chest and trying to forget about the kiss, knowing that nothing should happen between them, because of their jobs.

It was why he hadn't tried to challenge her again, because if he was the Champion, it'd be too hard not to try to break the rules.

"I know. Thanks for cheering me up Lucian."

"Of course, we're friends, right?"

She smiled, trying to stay nonchalant and them two held hands for a moment, tight. Things had been too awkward after they'd dated so as a Champion, she had decided relationships between the members of the Elite 4 shouldn't be encouraged, even if they two loved each other, only if one of them decided ro abandon the Elite.

"Right."


End file.
